SLG - Joyeuse Saint-Valentin!
by PrincesseKitCat
Summary: Le Patron, le petit ami de Maître Panda, lui a préparé une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin. Que lui a-t-il concocté cette fois? - Pantron (Patron / Maître Panda) - Yaoi - Guimauve


C'était enfin le jour qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Patron lui avait dit qu'il lui avait préparé une surprise, juste pour lui. Il se demandait bien c'était quoi. Allait-il l'emmener dans un de ses bordels? Pourtant, il n'aimait pas trop y aller... L'ambiance était trop instable, trop festive, trop nonchalante pour lui, qui était plus sobre et responsable. Pourtant, comment pouvait-il être avec le Patron, alors qu'ils étaient si différents? Il ne le savait pas trop lui non plus. Est-ce que l'amour devait absolument se justifier, après tout? Il l'aimait, tout simplement!

Il réfléchit encore un peu. Et s'il l'emmenait au restaurant? Ou dans une chambre d'hôtel? Ou en voyage dans un pays exotique? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça allait le surprendre.

Le soir venu, il entra dans la voiture de son amoureux ; puis, celui-ci le regarda. Il n'était guère gêné par cette attention, bien habitué à ce qu'il l'observe très souvent, particulièrement aux endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie. Toutefois, ça ne lui dérangeait pas, même si c'était un peu gênant de se faire mater devant son créateur ou un gamin qui ne devait sûrement pas comprendre le principe de l'amour.

– Alors, la peluche, prêt pour notre petite soirée?

– Je... je crois bien...

Le Patron rit. Il le trouvait trop mignon, lui et sa bouille un peu hésitante. Il avait juste envie de le... non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Du moins, pas ce soir-là. Il banda les yeux de son amant et démarra la voiture.

Ledit amant commençait à avoir dangereusement hâte. Il se tortillait sur son siège. Heureusement pour lui, l'attente ne fut pas si longue que ça; elle fut d'à peine quinze minutes.

Le Patron guida son amoureux vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, puis laissa tomber au sol le bout de tissu attaché autour de sa tête. Le Maître écarquilla les yeux. Il se trouvait devant son café-théâtre favori. Celui où il se rendait à tous les jeudis, profitant d'un superbe spectacle tout en sirotant un bon thé au bambou. Le Patron n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroits, préférant la luxure à l'art. Pourtant, ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux, attendant que l'un des deux bronche pour que les choses avancent. Ce fut Pedro, le propriétaire de l'endroit, qui brisa la glace en arrivant dans le hall et en disant d'une voix chaleureuse :

– Bonjour Maître Panda! Il se tourna vers l'homme en noir, et l'accueillit, un peu plus hésitant. Bonjour... Patron!

En ville, tout le monde le connaissait. Celui-ci, présent dans le café non pas pour faire ses affaires, mais bien pour son conjoint, le salua d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers une table, la main gauche entrelacée avec celle de son panda favori.

L'ursidé prit ce qu'il commandait habituellement : un thé au bambou – le meilleur du coin! – avec un muffin au son. Quant au Patron, il se contenta d'un café noir. Son amoureux s'attendit à ce qu'il s'allume une cigarette, les pieds posés sur la petite table, mais rien de tel ne se passa.

Le spectacle commença. C'était une jeune fille qui faisait du ballet. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent effectuer des mouvements pleins de souplesse et des sauts gracieux. Le Panda était obnubilé par la complexité des mouvements de la jeune femme. Ça avait dû demander beaucoup de pratique! Il jeta un regard à son compagnon, et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne fixait ni les fesses ni la poitrine de la ballerine. Il douta un instant de ce que le Patron faisait dans ses bordels.

La soirée se passa assez bien pour notre mascotte favorite. Le spectacle s'était terminé relativement tôt, ce qui avait permis au couple de bavarder sur plusieurs sujets différents, comme la prestation tout juste terminée, mais aussi l'émission. Alors qu'ils parlaient du dernier épisode, le chanteur réalisa quelque chose. Depuis le début de la soirée, le Patron n'avait lâché aucune blague de mauvais goût. Il se dit que c'était probablement à cause des clients autour, ce qui le rassura un peu.

Vers vingt et une heures, le Panda et le Patron commencèrent à s'ennuyer. Le prochain spectacle allait seulement être à vingt et une heures trente, et le couple ne souhaitait pas attendre jusque là. Ils sortirent de table et l'homme en costard tendit sa carte de crédit à Pedro, qui s'empressa de la passer dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Le criminel paya la facture en offrant un gras pourboire au serveur et sortit du café-théâtre, accompagné de son conjoint, qui se demandait si leur soirée était terminée.

L'homme en noir les conduisit vers un très joli parc, où on pouvait voir une mince couche de neige scintiller sur le sol. L'animal eut presque peur de poser ses pattes sur les si rares mais si beaux flocons, ne voulant pas les écraser. Le Patron, quant à lui, n'hésita même pas à frotter ses grosses chaussures noires sur la pellicule de diamant, la faisant fondre et s'enfoncer dans la semblant de pelouse vert-jaune.

Leurs pieds adoptèrent un rythme semblable, même si les pas de l'ursidé étaient légèrement plus courts et rapides, et leurs voix se relayèrent dans ce qu'on appelait une conversation. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, puis furent attirées l'une contre l'autre, comme les pôles nord et sud d'un aimant.

Pourtant, à travers tous les mots que son amant avait pu lui dire, le chanteur fut incapable d'y trouver des choses reliées au sexe. Comme si le quatorze février avait nettoyé notre criminel favori de sa fâcheuse manie de tout tourner à la perversion.

Subitement, l'homme en costard s'arrêta, ce qui fit légèrement basculer le Maître vers l'avant, qui tenait encore la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier enlaça le chanteur, ce qui le fit sourire. Toutefois, une question lui trottait dans le crâne. Pourquoi son amant les avait-il fait s'arrêter? Justement,il eut sa réponse quand le Patron l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc près d'eux, ce qu'il fit sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Son petit ami venait de poser un genou en terre, juste en face de lui. Mais que faisait l'homme en noir? Il venait à peine de se remettre de cet instant de surprise que son amoureux avait sorti de sa poche une petite boîte en bois brun-vert, qui ressemblait étrangement à... un écrin! Le chanteur vira rapidement au cramoisi. Était-il en train de rêver ou... ?

Il vit la main musclée du Patron se placer au-dessus de la petite boîte et l'ouvrir précautionneusement. Le Panda eut le souffle coupé. Dans le coffret de bois trônait une magnifique bague. Elle n'était pas excentrique, juste assez sobre, tout comme la personnalité du Panda. L'anneau du bijou était doré avec des petits motifs gravés dans le métal. De plus, au centre, il était serti d'une magnifique émeraude, qui rappelait la forme d'un micro. En bref, la bague était tout simplement parfaite, et il en était bouche bée.

Il planta son regard rempli d'étoiles dans celui du Patron. Ce dernier, exceptionnellement, décida de prendre ses verres fumés et de les retirer de ses yeux, révélant des iris d'un bleu similaire à Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités. Toutefois, ceux du Patron étaient plus pétillants ; on y décelait mieux les sentiments que sur ceux de Mathieu et même, à la grande surprise de certains, du Geek. C'est pourquoi il préférait emmurer les autres dans l'ignorance derrière cette monture de plastique noire. La seule personne qui avait pu voir ce qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes était évidemment Maître Panda. La première fois qu'il avait eu cette chance, c'était lors de leur premier baiser. L'ursidé avait pris le risque d'enlever ces fichues ray-bans qui l'empêchaient de savoir ce que le Patron ressentait réellement. À sa grande surprise, son nouvel amoureux n'avait pas bronché, au contraire, il l'avait regardé avec tout l'amour dont il éprouvait pour lui.

– Maître Panda...

La voix du Patron le tira de ses pensées. À présent, l'homme-panda le regardait dans les yeux, attendant la suite avec impatience.

– Maître Panda, veux-tu m'épouser?

* * *

Sur ce, joyeuse Saint-Valentin mes cocos!

Reviews? :3

~ MissKitCat


End file.
